Innocence
by LottieVanHelsing
Summary: Whilst looking after his younger siblings and his cousin at his mother and fathers house, Peter remembers his mornings in Narnia with a certain King. Peter/Caspian Slash!


**Title** - Innocence

**Rating** – M (Contains sexual descriptions)

**Pairing – **Peter/Caspian

**Summary** – Whilst looking after his younger siblings and his cousin at his mother and fathers house, Peter remembers his mornings in Narnia with a certain King

**Disclaimer – **I own nothing except for the plot, though owning Caspian and Peter would be quite nice**…**

**Author's Note** – This is an AU I suppose… Anyway, I'm setting this after "Prince Caspian", and before "The Voyage…" But it will contain Eustace's character… Anyway, forget everything about books concerning the Pevensies after "Prince Caspian," Just for the sake of this story. Thank you, you're a gem :).

**It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry…**

_When Peter woke that morning in Narnia, it was with a smile on his tanned face. His body curled around another, holding the still slumbering figure tight, and spooning against his back. Kissing the back of the raven haired beauty's neck, Peter couldn't help it when his heart rate increased as it often did when he was in the presence of the newly appointed King Caspian. Pulling away slightly so that Caspian turned onto his back, and the light silk blankets falling away from his sharply toned olive chest, the High King surveyed his sleeping lover who was bathed in a soft dawn light that came through the high windows of his bedchambers. His two plump, soft rose petal lips were parted slightly, and his breath whispered through the gap in gentle sighs, content in his dreamland. Tresses of dark hair fell across his forehead, hiding his shut lids from the world, but Peter brushed away the soft hair revelling in the silkiness of the locks, rivalled only by the satin of the smooth skin it hid. Unable to contain a sigh of complete happiness, Peter ran his hand once across Caspian's high cheekbones, letting his thumb trail over the flickering eyelids of the Adonis who was now wakening, his mouth widening in a yawn._

_"Good morning, my love," Peter whispered as Caspian's hand covered his open mouth and his eyes unfastened and he blinked a couple of times as the light assaulted his eyes. Smiling back at the High King, Caspian raised his hand and let his fingers dance across his lover's cheek._

_"Good morning to you, my Peter," He whispered softly, looking deep into the soulful depths of the eyes of his companion, and cupping his hand around his neck, pulling him close to him for a kiss. A kiss so gentle and loving it gives one the feeling that they need to weep and laugh at the same time. Disconnecting their lips, Peter moved to rest his forehead onto Caspian's shoulder and to wrap his arms around the slim waist under him, whilst he breathed in his lover's individual scent. He could feel Caspian's hands moving over his shoulders delicately as if he was going to break, "Peter, I fear we must move…"_

_Peter groaned and buried his face further into Caspian's neck._

_"No, don't say that, it's barely dawn," He moaned, pressing his lips into the soft delectable skin he was pressed against. He heard Caspian's breath increase as he put more pressure on his pulse point and he felt his hands tighten around his biceps as his lips moved from his neck up his jaw to his lips. Mouths opened, and tongues tangled, hands wandered and bodies pressed closer as the two stopped being High King Peter and King Caspian the Tenth, and they became just two boys looking for love in the unlikeliest of places. Caspian's moan was like the sweetest music as Peter's hand slipped between their bodies and gripped his hardening member, stroking it softly with precise movements._

_"Take me Peter," He begged, writhing beneath the elder, "Make love to me, please," their lips met again before the lighter of the two slipped beneath the sheets, his lips and tongue making a trail to the now hard and weeping member that was his prize. He took the stiffened flesh into his mouth and sucked softly, swallowing inch by inch as he listened to Caspian's whispered pleas for more. He brought the king close to the edge with his lips and tongue before he pulled back and settled between his lovers taught and soft thighs…_

"Peter!" Susan's voice interrupted Peter's train of thought, and it took a second for him to move from the bedchambers of the King of Narnia, back to reality, where his younger sister was looking at him with a mixture of concern and frustration. Blinking a couple of times and trying to rid his mind of the deep fogging thoughts of his dark lover, Peter tried to smile at his sister, "Oh, Peter! You must stop this silliness." Susan said in her best adult voice, sitting next to him on the large couch, "Please, try and stay in the present for a more then a few minutes, if you can of course," She clicked her tongue and lifted a book off the end table that was next to her seat, "Honestly, those two, you would think they were still children the way they bicker!" She gestured fondly toward the garden where their youngest siblings were sitting. Peter tried to hold his tongue and not say what he was thinking, which was that she was only a couple years older then them, and not their mother, "What were you thinking about anyway, oh High King?" She said gently, seeing the lost look in his eyes. He blinked it away quickly.

"I was just in a bit of a daze I think," The once royal boy said smoothly, and a little coolly. Susan gave him a withering look that said, "I don't believe a word of it." Sighing, Peter stood, and smoothed down his clothes which were wrinkled from sitting in the same position for too long, though to be honest he had no idea how long he had been wistfully wishing that he was still with Caspian. His cousin Eustace watched with amused eyes as the eldest in the house looked around lost.

"High King?" He cackled meanly, and Susan and Peter turned around in shock, having quite forgotton the presence of their less then kind cousin. Peter clenched his fist angrily, knowing that he could not stand to stay with the little brute of a boy if he was going to act up. Eustace, however continued gleefully, loving the effect he was having on his much more admirable cousin, "How pompus does that sound? Oh! Is this that silly little Narnia place I've heard you all talk about? What a lot of old nonsense that is! High King indeed! You are King of nothing and no one Peter Pevensie!" He utterd cruelly. Peter sprang to his feet and walked so that his face was inches from Eustace's, ignoring Susan's shriek of "No! Peter you simply musn't!"

"You miserable little beast," He snarled, his face fierce with grief and loss, "How dare you talk of things you could never understand. Mock me if you wish! But I assure you; were this a different time you would have lost your tongue for speaking in such a way!" He looked around the family sitting room before stepping away from Eustace and walking towards the open glass doors that led into the garden, leaving Susan and his cousin sitting in complete shock over what had just happened. He walked to where Edmund and Lucy were taking animatedly. Edmund caught sight of Peter, and the eldest heard him mutter, "Pete can settle this!"

"Peter," He said excitedly as his elder brother approached and sat on the soft springy grass between his favourite siblings, breathing deeply through his sudden rage, "After the battle of Pire, with the Fecians, what was the name of that funny little Lord, who was more like a jester then a noble man?" Peter raised one eyebrow at his brother, who sighed exasperatedly, "You know! The fair haired fellow, was his name Lord Baethan or Lord Brathen?" Peter thought for a moment casting his mind back to their long reign in Narnia, back to the battle…

"I'm inclined to say Lord Baethan," He said, unable to stifle a smile when Edmund whooped and Lucy rolled her eyes, calling out; "It was a simple mistake!" Peter chuckled as Edmund began a victory lap of the garden, and he looked at his youngest sister who was now sitting pouting, with her arms crossed tight, "Sorry Lu, but he was right." She sighed and nodded as they sat watching their brother basking in his own ego. Winking at his favourite sibling, Peter waited until Edmund ran close by them before he threw his leg out and sent the younger king tripping and rolling onto the soft grass, and sending Lucy into a fit of giggles.

"I guess I deserved that!" Ed muttered, whipping up to his feet quickly and dusting his trousers of dirt. Peter apologised and Edmund sat down next to them again, grinning at his brother and sister. With a smile Peter tried not to compare this Edmund with the one he had known before Narnia. That Edmund would have bawled at Peter and called him such frightful names, Peter recalled with a surge of pride for his just brother. After a few minutes of laughter the three sobered up again, Peter lay back on the grass with a sigh and closed his eyes, "Is there something wrong, brother?" Edmund asked softly, giving his elders shoulder a light squeeze.

"It's silly," He muttered, "I miss it I suppose…"

"As do we," Edmund conceded.

"I take it all of you are missing Narnia too?" The three looked up at the sound of Susan's muttered lamentation. Acknowledging their nodding heads, she continued, "It's heartbreaking that we shall never return," this she directed to Peter, who nodded, not trusting himself to speak as he shut his eyes again to hold the tears he knew would fall if he looked into his family's eyes. A small stretch of silence followed Susan's speech before all of them felt the peculiar feeling one does when they think they are being watched. Peter's eyes, now dried, opened viciously, the warrior in him immediately springing to his feet and searching for any danger. Edmund was upright also; one knee on the ground while one foot was ready to push his body up, the way a runner would stand before a race. Edmund was always the fastest out of the four, and it was said back in the Golden Age that he could outrun a cheetah, which was of course nonsense, though almost true.

"Oh Peter, what is it?" Lucy asked in a hushed voice as she looked around. Peter shook his head.

"I don't know Lu. It felt odd… Like…"

"…Like you were being watched." Susan finished, "Yes, I felt that too." Peter's head suddenly snapped towards the glass doors, where he noticed with a sense of relief and sadness Eustace had his face pressed against the glass. Susan also noticed and sighed, looking up at her brother with a sheepish expression, like she too had expected some sort of magic. The Pevensie's cousin waddled over to where the children were sat and opened his mouth to say something to Peter... But what it was they never found out, for just then a harsh wind blew up out of nowhere in the middle of the warm day, and the children gasped, clinging to each other with fear.

"Is this magic?" Peter asked, once again looking for a presence he could still feel but not see, as if they were hiding just out his sight. Out of nowhere he felt a sensation like someone was pulling his wrist, and letting out a yell, Peter reached for Edmund who was closest to him, who caught hold of Susan, who clasped hands with Lucy, who quickly took a grip on Eustace's arm, not wanting him to be left alone. He squealed and tried to struggle away, but it was useless. It was magic. Narnia was calling, and when Narnia called, you had to answer whether you wanted to or not.

**A/N** - There will be a sequel to this story called "Need,"


End file.
